NaruHina: The Fox and the Princess
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: In the Kingdom of Konoha there is a forest that is rumored that a monster that kills lives there in the forest. Princess Hinata will learn if the rumors of true or not. (If you don't like the way that I have written this story then I have two words for yall.)


**NaruHina: The Fox and the Princess**

There was a kingdom that was known as Konoha and there was a royal family that was well respected in the kingdom. The royal family's last name was Hyuga. Hiashi was the king with his daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, being the princesses. Hinata was older that Hanabi by a few years. Hinata had long dark blue hair that covered her back. Her eyes had no pupils, but were the most beautiful color of lavender that anyone has ever seen. Hinata was the most kindness and gentleness person in the kingdom. One day Hinata was coming back from the kingdom of Suna. There was some business that Hiashi asked Hinata to do for him. Hinata was in the carriage with ten guards. They were an hour from Konoha and then suddenly bandits attack them. "GET AWAY FROM HERE PRINCESS HINATA," one of the guards yelled as he fought one of the bandits. Hinata exited the carriage from the back and run into the near by forest. Some of the bandits chased after her. Hinata ran deeper and deeper into the forest. She hoped that she end up by the castle walls of the Konoha kingdom. One of the bandits suddenly appears in front of her and Hinata thought that this was it for her. Hinata fell to her knees with her face looking down and hoping that someone would save her. Then Hinata heard someone getting hit in the face. Hinata looked up and saw that the bandit that was in front of her was gone. "Are you okay," asked a mysterious voice that came from a boy. Hinata looked to where the voice came from and to her surprised, she saw a boy with blond hair with six whiskers looking marks on his cheeks, the boy looked to be at her age, and she saw that the clothes that he was wearing was all torn up with no shoes. Then Hinata saw something move behind the blond hair boy. Hinata noticed that the blond boy had fox ears and nine fox tails. Hinata suddenly remembers the stories about the forest that she is in. The story goes that there is a monster that looks like a human but has fox ears and nine fox tails. The story also goes that the monster can tear a person into two. At first Hinata was scared, but then she saw the blond boy's eyes. His eye was fox eyes, but they were blue as the ocean. Hinata could see that the boy was worried about her. "Are you okay? Can you talk," the blond boy asked and Hinata answered, "Y-Yes I a-am." "That is good. What is your name," the blond boy asked and Hinata answered, "I am Princess Hinata Hyuga of Konoha and you are you?" "I am Naruto Uzumaki the Nine Tails Fox," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "Did you save me?" "Yes I did," Naruto replied and Hinata asked, "Why did you do that?" "It was the right thing to do," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "Did you kill him." "I did not. I never killed a person," Naruto replied and Hinata just looked at Naruto. She did not understand why he did not kill anyone, but the stories say that he killed anyone who was in his way. "If there are any killing that are going on in this forest are the people that come to try to kill me for no reason," Naruto said with a sad tone in his voice and Hinata saw that there was no way that some of the stories about him were true. "Do you want get to get back to the castle that is not far from here do you," Naruto asked and Hinata nodded her head.

Naruto lead Hinata to Konoha. "How did you get those tails and ears," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "To be honest I don't know. The earliest memory I have is guy named Iruka was taking care of me. Even though I had these tails and ears, Iruka was not afraid of me. Iruka still check on me from time to time. But it is lonely here in the forest. The only ones to talk to in the forest are the animals and the plants," Naruto said with his voice going from happy to sad. Hinata felt sorry for him. Both of them were outside the edge of the forest where you could see both the castle and town of Konoha. "I guess after today this is the last time we will be seeing each other, so good bye," Naruto said and Hinata said, "Good bye and thank you Naruto." Hinata started to walk to toward the Konoha and Naruto stood there and watched Hinata walk. Then something in his chest started to beat really fast and knew that he was starting to have feelings for Hinata. "Even if I fall in love with her, there is no way that she will ever fall in love with a monster like me," Naruto said to himself with a tears from his eyes (Don't you feel sorry for Naruto). Naruto turned around and headed back into the forest with a sad look on his face. It took a few minutes for Hinata to reach the gates. "Princess Hinata, where are the guards that were with you," one of the guards at the gates asked and Hinata answered, "We were on our way back, but we were attack by bandits. One of the told me to get away from there and I ran into the forest to hide for awhile." "You did not run into the monster that lives in the forest," the same guard asked and Hinata shook her head no. The other guard brought Hinata to the castle and gets some guards to look for the ones that were which Hinata. Back in the forest, Naruto was still walking deep into the forest. Then Naruto came to house that looked run down and hidden. Naruto entered the house and looked around the dark house. Naruto walked over to what looked like a bed and got in it. When Naruto closed his eyes, he kept thinking about Hinata and the scent that she have. Hinata smelled like a mix of lavender and vanilla. Naruto started to cry because there way no way that they could be together. Back at the castle, Hiashi was relieved when he saw that Hinata was safe.

After Hinata talked to her father, she went to find Kurenai Sarutobi. Kurenai was her teacher and a person that she can talk to in privative. Hinata entered the room where Kurenai was in. "I am so glad that you are back safely Princess Hinata," Kurenai said and Hinata nodded her head. "What brings you to me today," Kurenai asked and Hinata replied, "Do you know about that story about the monster that lives in the forest?" "Yes I do," Kurenai answered and Hinata asked, "How many deaths or kidnapping that has been reported since that story was told." "There has never been any. Why do you ask about that story," Kurenai asked and Hinata said, "You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you." "I promise," Kurenai replied and Hinata said, "When the bandits attack us, I ran into the forest that is nearby. One of the bandits caught up to me." Kurenai was shock and scared at the same time and Hinata continued, "I was hoping that someone would save me and when I looked up the bandit was gone. The next thing I know I heard a voice and I seen that the voice came from a boy with blond hair that looked to be my age. Then I noticed that he had fox ears and nine fox tails." Kurenai was now afraid and Hinata continued, "I thought that he was going to kill me, but he asked me if I was okay. I saw that in his eyes that he did not want to kill. I asked him if he was the one that saved me and he said yes. I then asked him if he killed him and he answered no." Now Kurenai was now confused and Hinata continued, "He told me that the only killings that go on in that forest are people trying to kill him for no reason. He guided me out of the forest that was closed to the gates. When I looked into those blue eyes of his, I saw that he kind and somehow lonely." "It sounds to me that someone either wants people to stay away from the forest or want him dead," Kurenai said and Hinata nodded her head. "Something tells me that it was not his choice to be like that. It makes me sad to think that he lives in that forest with no one to call his friend," Hinata said and Kurenai looks at Hinata.

Back in the forest, Naruto was having trouble sleeping and decided to go for a walk. Naruto was taking in the nice smell of the forest around him. The only thing that was on Naruto's mind was Hinata. Naruto knew he liked her, but there was no way that it could happen. Naruto felled to his knees and started to cry for 10 minutes. "Why must I be alone? Why must I be a monster to everyone? Why can't I be normal," Naruto kept asking over and over with no answers. Naruto got up from the ground and wiped his face with his shirt sleeve. Naruto walked back to the house he slept at. Back at the castle, Kurenai said, "You sound worried about him, Princess." "I guess I do. It is not right for someone to be treat wrong just because they looked different then everyone else," Hinata said with a little anger in her voice and Kurenai was surprised by that. Hinata took some breaths of air and Kurenai said, "It seem like to me that you are having feeling for him, aren't you Princess?" Hinata blushed red when Kurenai said that and Hinata took a moment to think about it. "I don't know about that. I need time to think about it," Hinata said and Kurenai nodded her head. Hinata left and Kurenai looked out the window to the forest and began thinking. Hinata walked around the castle for a while. Hinata saw Hanabi doing her lessons. Hanabi was Hinata's younger sister. Hanabi had the same eyes as Hinata, but her eye color was silver like the rest of her family. Hanabi had dark brown hair. Hinata continued to walk. Then she saw her cousin Neji Hyuga on guard duty. Neji's father Hizashi was King Hiashi twin brother. Hizashi was one of the best knights in the kingdom, but Hizashi died in battle. Neji was proud of his father and had decided to walk the same path as his father. Neji is a well respect knight in the castle. Whenever Neji is not on duty, he seen talking to Tenten, who is the kingdom's blacksmith. Tenten is one of the best blacksmiths on the kingdom. Tenten has a secret crush on Neji and Neji also has a crush on Tenten, but neither one of them told the other about it.

Hinata turned to see Sasuke Uchiha was on duty as well. Sasuke is a quiet person. His whole family was killed in a war when Sasuke was six years old and the only ones that lived were him and his brother Itachi Uchiha. Itachi brought Sasuke to Konoha. Four years later, Itachi tells Sasuke that he is going on a trip and will be back some day. Sasuke had not seen his brother in eight years. Ever since Sasuke became a castle knight, he has never showed once ounce of emotion to anyone, except for one person that is Sakura Haruno. Sakura is the castle doctor and she is great at it. Sakura's parents died when she was 7 years old and she was sent to Konoha. Sakura read books about medicine and treating injuries. Sakura was taken up as the castle nurse. There was something about Sakura that Sasuke liked. He would give her and only her small smiles that would make her blush a little red. Sasuke is seen often taking with Sakura when they are not busy. Sasuke had a crush on Sakura and Sakura had a huge crush on Sasuke, but no one knew about it. Hinata walked outside and saw Kiba Inuzuka playing with the dog in the courtyard. Kiba had a mother and sister. Kiba's mother, Tsume, trained wild dogs that were outside the kingdom walls to be helpful to people. Kiba's sister, Hana, is an animal doctor. She makes sure that all the pets in the kingdom were healthy. Kiba's job was to take care of the dogs that were in the castle. Kiba was often seen with a white dog that is the size of a horse. Kiba named him Akamaru. Somehow Kiba had a way with talking with dogs. Then Hinata walked to the castle garden and she saw Ino Yamanaka watering the flowers. Ino lived with her father in town. Ino's father, Inoichi, runs a flower shop. They would arrange flower to be delivered somewhere or get some flowers. Ino was hired to take care of the flowers that were in the castle garden. Then Hinata noticed that Ino was looking to her left. Hinata followed Ino's eye sight to Sai. Sai was the painter in Konoha. Sai was raised up in an emotionless environment. Sai sometime read about emotions in the library. Sai is a great painter in the kingdom. Sai is often asked to paint certain things or events. Something that Sai has had caught Ino's attention. Ino has a crush on Sai, but it hard to tell if Sai has any feelings. Hinata walked back into the castle and wonders into the kitchen. There Hinata see Choji Akimichi the castle cook. Choji and his family are a long line of cooks. Everything that Choji knows about cooking, he learned from his parents. The foods that Choji make are mouth watering. Everyone in the castle looks forward to when it is time to eat.

Hinata walks more into the castle and enters a room where Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara are playing a game of Shogi. Asuma was Kurenai's husband. Asuma is one of the special types of castle knight. When people see him either napping on the grass or playing shogi, they think how he got the position he has. When there is a fight, Asuma is different when he is fighting. Shikamaru is the kingdoms stagiest. Shikamaru is one of the few people that think of a plan in the last second. Shikamaru's family is in charge of taking care of the deers that live on the opposite side of the forest. Shikamaru's family sometime takes the deer's antlers and gives them to certain place that can make medicine out of them. Even though Shikamaru is the smartest person in Konoha, there are three things that make him happy. The first being cloud watching. The second is napping. The third is playing Shogi. Ino sometimes calls Shikamaru lazy and Shikamaru does not care what anyone things about him. Hinata looks out the window in the castles halls and see Guy and Rock Lee training. Guy is a knight trainer. He trains all the new recruits. Lee is one of Guy's top students. Even though they have the same hair style, they are not related. When Lee is training, he always seems to push himself further every time. He has a crush on Sakura, but hates it how Sakura is always looking at Sasuke. Then Hinata walks into what looks like a study room and sees Shino Aburame in there. Shino and his family are kind of strange. They all study bugs. They see what type of bugs are helpful or harmful to people. Shino job is to record all the information about the bug into the books that are in the castle library. Hinata then enters the grand hall and looks up to the painting that is there. The painting had King Hiashi and his wife Queen Kasumi when they got married. Kasumi died shortly after giving birth to Hanabi. Hinata stills cries every time she thinks about her mother. Kasumi was kind, loving, and the nicest person that you could ever meet. Hinata was most like her mother. Hinata was getting tried and headed to her bedroom to sleep. As Hinata slept, she somehow dreamt about her and Naruto in the forest. This brought a smile to Hinata's sleeping face and was not aware of it.

It was morning in the forest. At the house that Naruto was in, there was a knock at the door. Naruto got up when he heard the knock and opened the door. Naruto saw that it was Iruka Umino. Iruka has been taking care of Naruto since he was a baby. When Naruto was old enough to take care of himself for the time being, Iruka got a job in Konoha as a school teacher. Iruka would bring Naruto some food from Konoha from time to time. Iruka cared for Naruto as a son. Naruto trusted Iruka. "Hey there Iruka," Naruto said and Iruka said with a smile, "Hey Naruto. How have you been?" "I been well," Naruto answered as he let Iruka into the house. "Anything happened to you lately," Iruka asked as he opened some windows to let some light in and Naruto answered, "Yesterday I saved someone from a bandit in part of the forest." "That was nice of you," Iruka said with a smile and Naruto said, "The person that I saved said her name was Princess Hinata Hyuga of the kingdom of Konoha." "That is good that you were able to keep her safe," Iruka said and Naruto looked out the window with a sad look in his face. Iruka noticed it and asked, "What is wrong Naruto?" "My heart beats fast every time I think about her, but I know that it is impossible for us to be together. I am the monster of the forest and she is the princess of a kingdom," Naruto answered with a sad tone in his voice and Iruka said, "Things that seem impossible often seems possible to people." Naruto looked at Iruka with a confused look. Naruto and Iruka started to eat. At the castle, everyone finished eating breakfast. Everyone in the castle started with their duties for the day. Hinata was thinking about Naruto. Hinata did not understand why she was thinking about Naruto so much. "What is on your mind, Princess," a girl's voice asked and Hinata turned to see that it was Sakura who was talking to Hinata. "I just have something on my mind right now," Hinata answered and Sakura smiles at Hinata. "What are you up to," Hinata asked and Sakura answered, "I am just walking around to stretch out my legs, but I should be getting back. I'll see you later." Sakura walked off and Hinata decided to go look for two certain people that could help her. Back at the forest, Iruka was leaving and saying, "I will see you later Naruto and make sure you keep yourself safe." Naruto nodded his head and Iruka left to return to Konoha. After a few minutes, Naruto left the house and head to the edge of the forest where you could see the castle in Konoha. Naruto stared at the castle for hours. As he looked at the castle, he kept thinking about Hinata.

Later that day, Hinata asked Neji and Sasuke if they would accompany her outside the kingdom. They both agreed and they headed for the gates to leave. "What do you want to do outside of Konoha," Neji asked and Hinata answered, "I want to see someone." "Who is that," Neji replied and Hinata asked, "Do the both of you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell the two of you." Both Sasuke and Neji nodded their heads and Hinata told them what she told Kurenai about what happened to her. "Why do you want to see him," Sasuke asked and Hinata answered, "Something inside of me is telling me to see him, but I don't know why." "We will stick with you, but if he does anything to harm you, then both I and Sasuke will kill him on the spot," Neji said and Hinata nodded her head. The three of them enter the forest and walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Naruto was lying on the ground in a small clearing in the forest. As the wind blow threw the forest, Naruto caught two different scents. One of the scents was a mix of lavender and vanilla. Naruto was thinking that it was Hinata. The other scent smelled liked blood and death. The second scent was coming closer to where Naruto was at. Naruto go up to his feet to see what was coming towards him. Out from behind the trees was a man with pale with skin and long black hair. "Who are you and what do you want," Naruto asked and the pale man answered, "The name is Orochimaru and I here to capture for an experiments that you are perfect for." "No way that I going with you," had Naruto said and then Orochimaru said, "You have a choice or a say in the matter." Then out of nowhere a whole bunch of snakes appear (Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?). The snakes started to attack Naruto and Naruto was slashing the snakes to pieces with his claws. At first it seemed easy, but then a snake came from behind Naruto and bites him in the left arm. Naruto killed the snake that bit him. "It seems that you don't have long to live now," Orochimaru said with a smile and Naruto asked, "What are you talking about?" "The snake that bit you had injected some poison into your body and you only have 30 minutes to live. If you come with me I will give you the antidote to that poison," Orochimaru said with a smile and Naruto said, "I will never go with you." Naruto turned around and took off with amazing speed. Orochimaru tried to follow Naruto, but Orochimaru lost track of Naruto. Naruto followed the scent of mixed lavender and vanilla that was being carried by the wind. Naruto was hoping that Hinata could help him. Somewhere in Naruto's mind there was a part of him that wanted him to die.

Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke heard something running threw the trees. Then out of the trees was Naruto. Naruto crashed to the ground and looked at Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke. "What happen to you Naruto," Hinata asked with a worry tone and Naruto answered, "I was in a fight with a man that used snakes and one of the snakes had bit me and I have at least 25 minutes left to live." Then Naruto passed out and something inside Hinata did not want Naruto to die. "Neji and Sasuke, we will bring Naruto to a spot outside of Konoha," Hinata said and both Neji and Sasuke nodded their heads. Neji and Sasuke each grabs Naruto's arms and all four of them ran out the forest as fast as they can. Once outside the forest, Neji and Sasuke place Naruto on the grass. "I need you two to go get Sakura and Hana. I will stay here with him," Hinata said and Neji asked, "Why should we get Hana?" "Naruto may look human, but he is part animal. I think Hana would help out," Hinata answered and both Neji and Sasuke were off to get Sakura and Hana. Neji left his bottle of drinking water and his handkerchief with Hinata. Hinata lift Naruto's head and place his head on her lap. Hinata place her hand on Naruto's forehead and felt that he was burning up. Hinata wet the handkerchief and then placed the wet handkerchief on Naruto's forehead. Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata's face. "Hey Hinata," Naruto said weakly and Hinata smiled when she saw Naruto was awake. "How do you feel," Hinata asked and Naruto answered weakly, "My whole body feels like it is on fire and getting weaker by the second." "I am sorry Naruto," Hinata said with tears in her eyes and Naruto said, "It is not your fault. The guy that attacked me wanted to capturer me for some experiments that he said. I don't know who that guy was, but there was no way that I was going with him." "Try to rest for now. I have sent the two guards that were with me to get two people that will help you," Hinata said and Naruto said weakly, "If I happened to die, I am glad that I met you and you are the person that is trying to save me." "Of course I trying to save you, you are a good person that should live," Hinata said and Naruto replied weakly as he closed his eyes, "I am glad that you saw me as person and not as a monster. Thank you Hinata." Hinata looked up from Naruto and saw Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hana running to where she was at. Both Sakura and Hana were shocked and scared when they saw Naruto with his nine fox tails on the ground. "Princess, what is he," Sakura asked and Hinata said, "I will explain later. Please just save him." Both Sakura and Hana nodded their heads and begun trying to save Naruto's life. Hinata told both Sakura and Hana what Naruto told her about being bitten by a snake that was poisonous. Now that Hana and Sakura know about the poison, it would make it much better to help Naruto.

A few minutes passed and both Sakura and Hana were successful in curing Naruto of the poison. "Thank you both for saving his life," Hinata said with relieved that Naruto was going to be ok and Sakura said, "Could you explain to us what he is?" Hinata told both Sakura and Hana about the stories about the monster in the forest, but told them that Naruto saved her, and there was no way that Naruto could not kill anyone like the stories said he did. Hinata asked both Sakura and Hana to keep this a secret until she could find a way to prove the stories about Naruto killing are lies and both Sakura and Hana nodded their heads. "The only question now is where we are going to hide him until he is all better," Sakura said and everyone started to think. "All of you don't have to worry about that," Naruto said and everyone looked at him. "I will head back to the house that I live in that is deep in the forest and well hidden," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "Are you sure Naruto?" "Yes I am. I don't want any of you to get in trouble because of me," Naruto said and Hana said, "Will you tell us how to get to your house, so either me or Sakura can check on you to make sure that none of the poison is still in you body." Naruto nodded his head and told them how far it was to the house that he was in from the spot where they are at. "How did you get those tails and ears," Sasuke asked and Naruto said, "I was born with them." They all talked for a while and then they all headed back to their homes. Naruto stopped Hinata and she looked at him. "Thank you Hinata for saving my life and also seeing me as a human and not a monster," Naruto said with a smile that made Hinata blushed red and Hinata replied, "It was no problem at all. To be honest, something in me was telling me that I needed to see you today." "Well thanks again," Naruto said and the both of them headed off in different directions. Naruto had to walk all the way back to the house he was living in. Naruto had all his senses up and checking to see if anyone was around. Naruto was able to get back to the house and went straight to bed. As Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, and Hana walked, Sakura moved closer to Hinata and asked, "Princess, do you happen to have feelings for the boy that we saved?" Hinata blushed red and answered, "I am not sure. Even if I did have feelings for him, he probably does not have any for me." "You never know he might have feeling for you," Hana said and she returned home. Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura returned to the castle for the night.

The next day, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hana left to head to where Naruto was at. Naruto was up, but he stayed inside the house. Naruto did not want to run into Orochimaru. Naruto was looking out the window and then he caught Hinata's scent that was carried by the wind. Naruto exited the house and saw that Hinata, Hana, Sasuke, and Sakura were coming to the house. Naruto greeted them and showed them inside. Hana and Sakura gave Naruto a full check up and they both said that Naruto was all good. Hinata, Hana, Sasuke, and Sakura were surprised that was a house that was in this part of the forest. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute Naruto," Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded his head. Naruto and Sasuke were outside the house at a good distance away from the three girls that were in the house. "What do you need to talk to me about," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "Be honest with me. Do you have feelings for Hinata?" "Ever since I first seen her, my heart started to beat fast every time I see or think about her," Naruto replied and Sasuke asked, "Why don't you tell her that you fell that way about her?" "Ever if I did, there is no way that it is possible for the two of us to be together. After all there is no way that someone could love me. I am going back inside," Naruto said with a sad tone as he headed back to the house and Sasuke looks at him at a moment before joining him in the house. After some time had passed, Hinata, Hana, Sakura, and Sasuke left the house and return to Konoha. Naruto was happy that there were some people that did not fear him for what he was. As Hinata and others walked back to Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura were some distance behind Hana and Hinata, but enough distance to where Sasuke kept his eye on Hinata. "It seems that Naruto has a crush on the Princess, but he is afraid that the both of them can not be together," Sasuke said and Sakura said, "I think those two would look cute together, but it does seem like a problem with them not spending time together." "I wonder if we could help them in some way," Sasuke said and Sakura said, "We will have to think about it later when we returned to the castle." Later that day at the castle, Hinata kept thinking about Naruto. Hinata could not understand why she kept thinking and cared about Naruto so much. The more Hinata thought about it, she felt her heart beat fast. Hinata went to see Sakura and ask her why she feels this way.

Sakura heard a knock on the door and to her surprised it was Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke," Sakura said and Sasuke replied with a smile, "Hi Sakura." "What brings you here," Sakura asked as she let Sasuke in the room that she works in and Sasuke answered, "To be honest, my feelings." "What do you mean by your feelings," Sakura asked with curiosity and Sasuke answered as he came closer to Sakura, "My feelings for you Sakura. I love you Sakura." Sakura was surprised that Sasuke said that and she was even more surprised by what Sasuke did next. Sasuke pulled Sakura to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. Sakura was so happy that she was being kissed by Sasuke and she returned the kiss. Once the two broke the kiss, Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes and said, "I love you too as well Sasuke." "You know the more that thought about you the faster my heart beat for you. There is something about you that about that makes me crazy for you. I promised that I will do anything to see you happy," Sasuke saw with caring tone in his voice and Sakura placed her arms around Sasuke's neck with a smile on her face. "My heart also beats fast for you as well and I will hold you to your word about making me happy," Sakura said and the both of them started to kiss again. Unknown to Sasuke and Sakura, there was somebody by the door and the person heard every word that the two said. The person that was outside the door was Hinata. Hinata quietly walked for the door. 'Is it possible that I am starting to fall in love with Naruto? I wonder if Naruto feels the same way about me," Hinata thought and Hinata started towards walk to where Kurenai was at. "What brings you to me today Princess," Kurenai asked and Hinata asked, "How do you know when you are in love?" Kurenai was shock by what Hinata had just asked her and Kurenai answered with a smile, "When you think a about a certain person a lot, when you heart beats fast for that person, and when you what to be closer to that person." Hinata thought about what Kurenai just said and then Kurenai asked, "Are you in love with that boy that rescued you?" Hinata turned red, but nodded her head. "I am glad for you, so what are you going to do next," Kurenai asked and Hinata answered, "I have no idea." "Maybe you should go to him and the both of you can spent some time together and get to know each other," Kurenai said and Hinata nodded her head. Hinata left to return to her room for the night.

The next day, everyone was up and starting their duties. Sakura was looking out the window and she saw Hinata walking towards the gate. Sakura thought it was weird that Hinata was wearing regular clothes and had a backpack. Sakura let some of the other nurses that she worked with in the castle that she was going out for a while. Sakura was wondering where Hinata was going. Sakura meet up Sasuke and she told him about Hinata. Sasuke was curiosity as well at what Hinata was doing. So both Sasuke and Sakura decided to follow Hinata and find out what she was doing. Hinata did not what anyone to need where she was going. Deep down inside of Hinata, she was hoping that Naruto felt the same way she felt about him. Hinata exited out of Konoha and entered the forest. Hinata was unaware that Sasuke and Sakura were following her. It took some time for Hinata to reach the house. Hinata was greeted by Naruto when she got close to the house. Naruto and Hinata entered the house and both Sasuke and Sakura got next to an open window to listen in to what they are saying inside the house. "How did you that I was coming Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I smelled the scent of mix lavender and vanilla that you have and it was carried by the wind. I really like that smell of mix lavender and vanilla that you have." "Thank you," Hinata said with a blush. Then she looked around the inside of the house and she noticed that the whole inside of the house is cleaner then what it was yesterday when she was here. "Why is the house cleaner then yesterday," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "After you and the others left yesterday, I started to clean the house incase you or anyone that was with you came over." Hinata and Naruto looked into each others eyes for a few minutes. "What bring you here today Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "There is something that I need to tell you and I am not sure if you feel the same way that I do, but I hope so." "Ok," Naruto replied and Hinata said, "Lately I have been thinking about you a lot and every time I do my heart beats fast. I wanted to be with you. I started to wonder what was making me feel this way and I learn it was because of one special feeling. I don't know when I started to feel this way, but I am glad that I do." "What are you talking about Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata said, "I have fallen in love with you Naruto." Naruto was shock when Hinata said and also both Sasuke and sakura were shocked too. Naruto looked at Hinata and then said with a smile, "To be honest, I was afraid to tell you my feelings because I know it is impossible for the two of us to be together. But the first moment that we met, I could not stop thinking about you. I have fallen in love with you as well," Naruto said and Hinata started to cry tears of joy. Sasuke and Sakura could not help it but peek inside threw the window to see what they were doing. To there surprised, both Naruto and Hinata were in each others arms and kissing on the lips.

When Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss, Hinata suggest that the two of get to know each other a little better and spend some time together. As the days passed, both Sasuke and Sakura had seen how happy Hinata is with being with Naruto. Hinata and Naruto have been smiling a lot more when they are together. One day both Naruto and Hinata were sitting under a tree. Hinata was sitting between Naruto legs and she was lying on his chest. Then one of Naruto's tails moved in front of Hinata and she started to pet it. Hinata was surprised at how soft Naruto's tails was. Naruto did not mind Hinata petting his tail. At the castle, everyone noticed that Hinata has been lot happier then usual and was wondering why. Sasuke and Sakura told Neji about Hinata and Naruto told each other that love each other. Neji was surprised when he heard that, but he was happy for her. Then Neji noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were holding hands. "What is the deal between the two of you," Neji asked and both Sasuke and Sakura blushed a little red. "The two are us are dating," Sakura said and Sasuke said, "I told her how I felt about her and we love each other." Neji was surprised that Sasuke told Sakura that he loved her. This made Neji think about something. At the forest, Naruto and Hinata were sitting under a tree and looking at the castle. Naruto had his arms around Hinata like a hug. Hinata was enjoying being close to Naruto like this. "I really enjoying the time that we are together," Hinata said and Naruto said, "I do too." "You know I have been thinking of a way to show everyone in the kingdom that stories of you killing people are lies and show them that you are kind," Hinata said. Hinata told Naruto the stories that were around about him. "If you able to do that, then it would be possible for me to visit you in the castle with no problem," Naruto said and Hinata said, "The only problem that we will have to worry about is my father reactions to the two of us being together." "I guess I will have to show him someway for us to stay together," Naruto said with a smile and Hinata blushed when she saw his smile. Hinata could not help, but kiss him on the lips and Naruto returned the kiss. Back at the castle, Neji was heading to the blacksmithing shop where Tenten works at. There was a nervous look on Neji's face the closer he got to the blacksmithing shop. Neji walked into the shop and Tenten was surprised to see Neji here at this time of the day. Tenten knew that Neji would be on guard duty at the castle during the day and he would meet her in the afternoon. "What brings you here today Neji," Tenten asked and Neji answered, "There something I want to tell you." Tenten nodded her as she listen to Neji and Neji said, "Every moment that we spend together makes me happy. I always looked forward to seeing you every time I get off duty at the castle. There is something about you that makes me want to be closer to you. I love you Tenten." Tenten was jumping for joy in her mind and then Neji said, "I am not sure if you feel the same about me." Tenten threw her arms around Neji's neck and she gave him a kiss on the lips. Neji was shock by this, but he soon put his arms around Tenten to hold her closer to him as he returned the kiss. Once they bloke their kiss, both Neji and Tenten looked into each others eyes, and Tenten said, "I love you too." Neji smile when he heard Tenten said those words to him and the both of them started to kiss again. When the both of them broke the kiss once again, Tenten went to put up the closed sign on the door. Both Neji and Tenten decided to go somewhere to be alone for the time being.

It was in the middle of the night in the castle. Hinata was having a nice dream. She was dreaming of her and Naruto. Hinata had a sudden urge to wake up. When Hinata opened her eyes, she saw four mysterious figures in the shadow. Hinata was about to yell for the guards, but one of the figures covered her mouth with a rag and tied it around her head. The others figures soon tied up her hands and feet. Once that was done, one of figures places a note on the door with a knife to hold it up. Another figure grabs Hinata and all of them go out the window. The figures that were kidnapping her careful climbed down the castle walls and heads into the forest. "Do you think that the king will pay to get her back," one of the figures asked and another answered, "He will do it." They walked into the forest for a while. Unknown to all of them, they were being watched. They stopped for the night and one of the kidnappers tied Hinata to a tree. The kidnappers went to sleep and waited for morning. The sun was starting to rise and the forest started to light up a little. One of the kidnappers was about to untie Hinata from the tree, but suddenly gets punched in the face and sent flying a few feet away from Hinata. The other three kidnappers looked at who punched their teammate and to their surprised they saw a blond hair kid that had fox ears and nine fox tails. Hinata was glad to see that Naruto had come to her rescue."What do the four of you think you are doing her and with my friend," Naruto asked with an angry tone in his voice and one of the kidnappers asked afraid, "W-W-What are you?" "I am the monster that lives in this forest," Naruto answered with an angry tone and the four kidnappers were now scary to see that the stories about a monster living in the forest were true. Then Naruto quickly attack the four kidnappers with amazing speed and strength. It did not take long for Naruto to knock out the kidnappers out cold. Naruto untie the ropes that had Hinata against the tree. Once Hinata was free, she gave Naruto a hug and a kiss. Naruto returned the hug and kiss to Hinata. After they finished kissing, Naruto took the rope that had Hinata tied to the tree and tied up the four kidnappers. "How did you find me Naru," Hinata asked with calling Naruto with a nickname that she liked calling him by and Naruto answered, "I could not sleep last night, so I went for a walk and then I caught your scent. I followed the scent and I saw that you were in trouble. I had to wait for the right moment to rescue you." "I am glad you did. Thank you Naruto," Hinata said and Naruto said with a smile, "It was no problem at all." Naruto and Hinata walked back to the castle and Naruto was pulling a rope that have all four kidnappers tie with being dragged on the ground.

At the castle, one of the maids that were in charge of waking Hinata up saw that Hinata was in bed and saw a note on the door. The maid grabs the note and brings it to Hiashi. The maid told Hiashi about Hinata not being in her bed and the note. Hiashi read the note and realized that the note was a ransom letter. Hiashi was mad that someone had kidnapped his daughter. Hiashi ordered the best guards and knights in the castle to meet in the courtyard. There were no guards at the gate, so getting in was no problem for Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was a little scared, but Hinata was able to comfort him. Naruto and Hinata headed for the castle with the kidnappers behind them on the ground being dragged (I am surprised that rope did break. That must be some strong rope). Naruto and Hinata hear someone yelling in the courtyard. Hinata realized that it as her father. Naruto got behind the wall as Hinata walked into the courtyard. Hiashi eye sight catches sight of Hinata and stops talking. All the guards and knights follow where Hiashi was looking and they see Hinata standing there. Hiashi runs to Hinata with a hugged. "Are you okay daughter," Hiashi asked with relieve and Hinata answered, "I am." "What happened and how did you get away," Hiashi asked and Hinata answered, "I will tell you, but I want everyone not do anything because what you all are about to see." Hiashi and everyone around nodded their heads and Hinata went to the wall. Everyone eyes nearly pop out of their heads when they saw a boy with blond hair with fox ears and nine fox tails. "This is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the one that saved me. The stories that you heard about him killing people are lies. Naruto has never once killed a person," Hinata said and Hiashi asked, "How are you sure?" "I found out there were no reports of any deaths or disappearance that have happened in the forest when the storied were going around and here is proof," Hinata said as Naruto pulled on the rope to show the four kidnappers tied up. "These are the ones that kidnapped me," Hinata said and Hiashi ordered some of the guards to take the four and bring them to the castle prisons. "I would like to thank you for saving my daughter," Hiashi said and Naruto said, "It was no problem." "Father I have something to tell you," Hinata said and Hiashi asked, "What is it?" Hinata told Hiashi about Naruto saving her from the bandit in the forest and again Hiashi thanked Naruto again. "There is also one more thing that I have to tell you," Hinata said and Hiashi looked at Hinata with curiosity. "Me and Naruto are in love with each other," Hinata said and Hiashi, the guards, and knights were shocked by this news. "I don't want you seeing this monster ever again," Hiashi said and Hinata replied, "I will not." One the guard rushes at Naruto with his sword drawn. Hinata see the sword coming and jumps in the way to protect Naruto. Naruto saw what Hinata was doing, so he puts his hands on Hinata's shoulders and spins the both of them around to swap places. The sword goes threw the side of Naruto's back. Naruto dropped to the ground and Hinata started to cry. Hiashi saw that Hinata was willing to save Naruto with her life, but Naruto saved Hinata instead. Hiashi had the guard put under arrest. Hinata got Sakura to treat Naruto wounds. Lucky for Naruto the sword missed all Naruto's important organs. Hinata was glad that Naruto was okay. Hiashi could see in Hinata's eyes that she cared for Naruto. Hiashi also saw that Naruto made Hinata happy. Hiashi allowed Naruto to come to Konoha to see Hinata anytime he wants and he would send word to all the people not to treat Naruto as a monster.

Once Sakura was able to bandaged Naruto's wound, Naruto was able to move around. Hinata introduce Naruto to Tenten, Sai, Ino, Choji, Asuma, Kurenai, Shino, Shikamaru, Hanabi, Guy, Lee, and everyone else in the castle. Ino told Naruto about how she liked flower and Naruto told her about a flower that she did not see that only grows in the forest that he lives in. Ino asked Naruto if he could show her that flower and Naruto told her he could. Sai asked Naruto if there were any places in the forest that would be perfect for him to paint and Naruto nodded his head. Shino asked Naruto about any bugs that lived in the forest and Naruto told Shino that there was lot of different bugs in the forest. Everyone in the castle was starting to like Naruto and did not believe the stories about him killing people. At the end of the day, both Naruto was happy that he was able to make friends and they were not afraid of him. Naruto returned to the house in the forest to get some sleep. After dinner in the castle, Hinata went to the royal study room where Hiashi could be found after dinner. "What can I do for you daughter," Hiashi asked and Hinata answered, "I want to asked you if it was possible to let Naruto be trained here in the castle." "Why do you want him to be trained here," Hiashi asked and Hinata answered, "I was thinking if that Naruto was to train to be either as a guard or a knight, then he could be assign as a bodyguard to me when I go out of the kingdom." Hiashi started to think about this. He saw Hinata's point of view on this matter. Hiashi saw that Naruto would give his life to protect Hinata and his animal abilities would prove helpful. "Tell Naruto that if wants he will be trained here at the castle. Once his training is done, he will be assign as your royal bodyguard," Hiashi said with a smile and Hinata was so happy that she gave Hiashi a hug and said thank you over and over again. When tomorrow came, Hinata rushed to the gates to wait for Naruto. Once Hinata saw Naruto, she ran to him and gave him a hug. The force behind Hinata running was so strong that it caused Naruto to fall to the ground. Some of the guards at the gate laughed a bit. Hinata and Naruto looked into each others eyes as they smiled. Once both Naruto and Hinata were off the ground, Hinata said to Naruto, "I talked to my father and he said that if you want to you can start training at the castle. When you finished your training, you will be assigned as a royal bodyguard to me when I leave the kingdom for any business." "I will do it," Naruto said and Hinata was happy. Naruto and Hinata went to the school that Iruka work at to tell him the good news. Naruto told Iruka that he would be able to come into Konoha with no problems and Iruka was happy for him.

As the day went on, Naruto showed Ino the flowers that were in the forest and Ino had never seen flowers that Naruto showed before. Naruto showed Sai some spots that would be amazing in his paintings. Naruto also showed Shino where most of the bugs in the forest were at and to Shino's surprised, he never seen most of the bugs that were in front of him. The next day Naruto started his training at the castle. Naruto was going to be trained by Guy. Naruto would be train how to fight, think on your feet, and other things that guards and knights have to learn. At the end of the day, Naruto was given a room on the castle grounds, so he did not have to travel so far to and from the castle. Guy had Naruto spar against a few students that he was training a few times. Naruto was able to complete his training in a week that would take would take a person a few months to complete training. Hiashi was surprised that Naruto was able to complete the training in just a week. Hiashi assigned Naruto as a royal bodyguard to Hinata and Naruto thanked him for it. Hinata and Naruto were happy that they could be together. Hiashi could see how much joy that Naruto had brought to Hinata. This is the most that he had seen Hinata smiled since his wife's death. Hiashi was glad that Naruto was making Hinata happy again. One day in the forest, Ino was getting some of the flowers that Naruto showed her and she was going to bring some to her father's flower shop. Ino did not know it, but Sai was not far for her. Sai was painting a picture with Ino in it. Something he saw how Ino and the flowers looked like it would make for a good painting. Sai finished his painting and Sai walked over to Ino. Ino was surprised that Sai was in the forest with her. "What were you doing here Sai," Ino asked and Sai answered, "I was painting and was about to leave. When I saw you, you looked amazing with those flowers. So I painted a painting of you with the flowers." Sai showed the painting to Ino and it took her breath away when she saw it. "It is beautiful," Ino said and Sai said as he came closer to Ino, "Not as beautiful as you." Sai gave Ino a kiss and Ino returned the kiss. Both Sai and Ino stayed in the forest for an hour before returning to Konoha. Naruto helped out around the Konoha. People were graceful for Naruto's help. When Naruto was not busy training or helping people, Naruto was spending time with Hinata.

One day, both Naruto and Hinata walked to the house in the forest that Naruto lived in. They were going there to see if there was anything that Naruto wanted to take with him to his new room in Konoha. As Naruto and Hinata looked threw the draws, Hinata found a white cloth that had a red spiral on it. Hinata thought that the red spiral looked it familiar to her, but she could not put her finger on it. Hinata placed it in the bag that they were using. Naruto found a few things that he was going to take with him. Naruto was able to set up his room to the way he wanted it. Naruto stopped by Ino's father's flower shop to get a few plants that would bring some nice touches to his room. When Hinata came to see Naruto in his room, she was surprised at how Naruto had his room. Naruto had his room window open with some plants by the window to get some sun. Naruto also had a watering can to water the plants. After a few days, the plants in Naruto's room were really blooming. Hinata could tell how caring Naruto was when she saw him taking care of the plants. Hinata loved to see that caring side of Naruto because it showed her that there was no way that Naruto is a monster. Whenever Naruto was hanging out with anyone in the castle, some of the girls want to feel the fur on Naruto's tail. Naruto let them pet his tail. Some of the girls were gentle when they were petting Naruto's tail, but some of the other girls were rough that Naruto did not like it. One day Naruto and Hinata were by themselves sitting under at tree and watching the sun set. "Can I ask you something Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "Anything." "Is it alright with you that I touch your ears," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "Yes you can, but why?" "I had this urge to touch them ad wanted to make sure that it was okay with you before I did it," Hinata answered and Naruto moved his head closer to Hinata. Hinata moved her hands to Naruto's fox ears to feel them. When Hinata felt Naruto's ears, she realized that his ears were just as soft as Naruto's tails. After Hinata finished touching Naruto's ears, Hinata gave Naruto a hug and the both of them kissed. As they kissed, Hinata could feel the warmth that came from Naruto when she was close to him and she liked that warmth that came from him. Once they broke the kiss, Naruto and Hinata got up and started to walk back the castle. Hiashi asked Kurenai if she could teach Naruto some basic lesson about everything. Kurenai was surprised that Naruto was at smart as he was. When Kurenai asked Naruto how he learned as much as she did, Naruto told her that when he was growing up that Iruka taught him some few things that he was able to remember.

Hiashi asked Hinata and Shikamaru if they could go to the Suna kingdom. Hiashi was sending Hinata there to talk with the people of the Suna in forming a stronger alliance. Shikamaru was going incase the people of the Suna asked any questions that Hinata did not know or understand. Since Hinata was going to be leaving Konoha for a while, that means that Naruto get to go with Hinata as her bodyguard. Naruto put on the new clothes that showed the he was a bodyguard from Konoha. Naruto headed to the gates to meet Hinata and Shikamaru at. Hinata smile when she saw Naruto. She also took noticed of his new clothes that he was wearing. Naruto was wearing some open toe shoes that were comfortable. Naruto was wearing some black pants and a dark green shirt. Naruto was wearing fingerless gloves and a backpack. The backpack had supplies that would be used incase of emergency. Naruto was also wearing some armor pieces that were on his arms, legs, chest, and back. The armor that he had on was both light when running and hard when anything hits against it. The armor was made by Tenten and she will soon be making armor like that for all the guards and knights in Konoha. Naruto did not have any weapons on him. Even though that Naruto did do training with some weapons. Naruto helped Hinata into the carriage and Shikamaru got in as well. Naruto got on the roof of the carriage. Naruto was the only bodyguard going. Naruto was stronger then more then twenty men. The carriage started to head off for the Kingdom of Suna. The Kingdom of Suna was west of the Kingdom of Konoha. The Suna kingdom was located in the desert. There are a lot of towns around the desert. Most travelers stop at each town to rest from the traveling across the hot sands of the desert. It takes two days to travel from Konoha to Suna. With Naruto on the roof of the carriage, he could smell anyone that plans on attacking the carriage with Hinata inside. Naruto and Hinata were glad that the both of them are together. When they stopped for the night at an inn, Naruto had to wear a clock to hided his tails and a hat to hided his ears. Shikamaru got his own room and Naruto stayed with Hinata in her room. Naruto and Hinata were in the same bed. Hinata had he arms around Naruto as she slept. Naruto kept on guard as he watched Hinata sleep. Early the next morning, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto got up and left for Suna kingdom. It was getting hotter in the desert by the minute. They were able to get to the Suna kingdom by the end of the day. Naruto had to keep his tails and ears hidden.

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto were greeted by Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. The three of them were siblings. Gaara was the princess that ran the Kingdom of Suna. They father was killed when they were 12 years old and Gaara decide to be the leader of the Suna kingdom. Temari was just like Shikamaru in being able to think of a plan quick. Some of the people in the Suna were afraid of her. Temari was also Gaara's bodyguard and one of the best warriors in Suna. Kankuro had a hobby with making puppets and using the puppets that he makes in a puppet play. "Where are all of your bodyguards at Princess Hinata," Gaara asked and Hinata answered, "I have only brought one with me, but he is capable of taking out at least twenty men just alone." Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were impressed when the heard that. The meeting was going to take two days. The only people in the room were Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and some of Gaara's advisers. Kankuro was not into all that type of business that his brother and sister do. The first day of the meeting went good. Naruto continually watched Hinata threw the night in her room that she was sleeping in. Hinata explained to Gaara that she was kidnapped at the castle and rescued, and Naruto had to be with her to make sure that does not happen again. Gaara understood and he also posted guards around the Suna's castle. Some were posted outside the door of Hinata's room. Hinata thanked Gaara for the extra guards. Once both Naruto and Hinata were in the room, Naruto took off the cloak and the hat that he was using to cover his ears and tails. Hinata was in the bathroom changing and when Hinata came out, Naruto went in and changed. When Naruto came out of the bathroom, Hinata hugged Naruto. Naruto returned the hug to Hinata. Somehow Hinata always felt safe when she is close to Naruto. Naruto picked Hinata up like a bride that made Hinata blushed red and Naruto carried her to the bed. Naruto place Hinata in the bed and climbed in himself. Hinata pulled herself close to Naruto. Naruto placed his arm around Hinata and pulled her closer to him. Hinata fell asleep as she snuggled close to Naruto in the bed. Naruto was only half asleep in the bed. The both of them had smiles on their faces as they slept. Shikamaru was not able to go to sleep and he decided to go walk around a bit.

Shikamaru walked around for a while and he found himself in a room with a bunch of people that were gathered around something. Shikamaru went to take a look and saw that the group of people was watching a shogi match. Shikamaru noticed that one of the shogi players was Temari. Temari had beat her opponent and said, "Anyone else wants to play against me." "I will take you on," Shikamaru said as he took his seat and Temari looks at Shikamaru. The both of them started the game and everyone watched this match on pins and needles. When the match was over, to everyone surprised that the first time Temari had lost a match. "How did you learn to play that good," Temari asked in disbelief that she lost and Shikamaru answered, "When I am not doing much in Konoha, I always played shogi. I have to say you put up more of a challenge then the guy that I played against." Shikamaru left and returned to his room. Temari left and headed outside for some fresh air. Temari started to think about the shogi match against Shikamaru. The more she thought about it the more her heart started to beat faster. When Temari realized that her heart was beating fast, Temari's face turned red. Temari started to walk towards the room the Shikamaru was sleeping in. Temari was by the door that leads into Shikamaru. The first time in Temari's life she was nervous. Temari knocked on the door and a few seconds later Shikamaru opened the door. "What brings you here," Shikamaru asked in a sleepy tone and Temari answered, "I wanted to talk to you." Temari followed Shikamaru into the room. Temari and Shikamaru started to talk first and slowly that starter to get to know each other. Shikamaru and Temari were becoming closer that night. Morning came and everyone was starting to wake up. Temari was waking up and she saw that she was not in her room. Temari found herself in someone arms. Temari looked at who the arms belong to. To her surprised that arms that she was in was Shikamaru's. Temari remembers what happened last night. The both of them were talking and then kiss. From there they started to kiss more and soon they fell asleep in each others arms. Temari smiled at the memory and lean over to kiss Shikamaru on his cheek. Shikamaru felt the kiss from Temari and woke up to see her smiling. Shikamaru also remembered what happened last night. Temari and Shikamaru kissed for a bit and then Temari left to get ready for the meeting today.

Hinata woke up to see Naruto's sleeping face. Hinata moved closed to Naruto's lip to kiss him. As Hinata kissed Naruto, Hinata closed her eyes and Naruto opened his. Naruto returned the kiss to Hinata. Since Naruto returned the kiss, Hinata knew that Naruto was now awake. After Naruto and Hinata finished kissing, the both of them got up and started to get ready for the meeting. Naruto made sure that hat and cloak covered his ears and tails. Before Naruto and Hinata meet, Naruto was able to control his tails when he was not doing much in the forest. Naruto and Hinata left the room and headed down the hallways to meet up with Gaara. Once they met up with Gaara, Hinata and Gaara started to talk for a while. Naruto noticed that there was a girl with brown hair wearing a guard uniform that went to her shoulders. The girl did not see that Naruto saw her because her sights were on Gaara. Naruto noticed the look in her eyes that she had as she looked at Gaara. It was the same look that he had when he sees Hinata. Shikamaru and Temari soon joined them and the five of them headed into the meeting room. As the meeting went on, Naruto was standing behind Hinata and looking around the room. Naruto had a feeling that something was not right with the meeting room that they were in. Naruto carefully started to sniff from where he was. Naruto was able to identify the smells in the room, but there were two scents that he did not recognized. One of the scents smelled like a person and the other did not smell like a person or an animal. Naruto followed the second scent. Hinata noticed that Naruto was doing something. "What are you doing Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "There is something different about this room and it is bugging me." Naruto followed that second scent to a box that was not here yesterday. Everyone in the room was now wondering what that box was. Naruto carefully opened the box and he turn to asked, "You may want to see this?" Gaara walked over and was shocked at what was in the box. "We need to get out of here," Gaara said and everyone headed for the door. When they got to the door, the door would not open for some reason. "Get away from the door," Naruto said and everyone got away from the door. Naruto walked up to the door and with one kick, the door broke off the hinges and bloke the door into two. Everyone was surprised at how strong that kick was. Everyone left the room and Temari asked, "Why did we have to leave the room?" "Inside that box was a bomb and from the looks of the bomb it would have killed everyone in the room," Gaara answered and Hinata asked, "Who would do such a thing?" "There have been reports of explosions in different kingdoms lately. It is believed that the one behind this bomb and those explosions is a man named Deidara," Temari said and Gaara got some guards to take care of the bomb. Naruto started to sniff around and he caught the first scent from before the one that smelled like a person. Naruto started to follow the scent and Hinata, Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru was wondering what Naruto was doing and decided to follow him.

"Where are you going Naruto," Shikamaru asked and Naruto answered, "There was a scent in the room with the bomb and I have picked up the same scent and it was fresh, so I am following it." Gaara and Temari looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "I have far better sense of smelling like a dog," Naruto said and both Hinata and Shikamaru knew that Naruto was trying to keep his fox abilities hidden for the time being. A few minutes passed and the trail that Naruto was following has finally ended. Everyone was in the courtyard of the Suna castle. There was only one person that was in the courtyard. The person was a guy. His hair was blond as Naruto's hair and he had his hair the same way Ino has hers. "I take it that you are the guy that is named Deidara," Naruto asked and the guy answered, "Yes I am. Why do you know?" "You are under arrest for killing people with your bombs and attempting to kill people of a royal family," Temari said and Deidara turned around to look at Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "It seems that my plan to kill you has failed," Deidara said and then Deidara took out some throwing knives. Deidara began to throw the knives and everyone started to avoid them. Hinata was not fast enough to dodge them and few knives came at her. Hinata closed her eyes and a few second later, Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto in front of her. "Are you okay Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "Yes I am and thank you Naruto." Naruto was glad that Hinata was alright. "May I use my full strength to take this guy down," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "Yes you may." Naruto took off at Deidara with amazing speed. Temari and Gaara noticed that the running speed of Naruto was not human and including his strength and sense of smell. Deidara kept throwing knives at Naruto, but the knives were useless against the armor that Naruto was wearing. Deidara had to start fighting close range fighting against Naruto. Deidara was using a knife and Naruto was using his fist. Deidara was unable to land a cut on Naruto. Deidara was somehow able to cut the cloak that Naruto was wearing to hide his tails. When Naruto's tails exposed, Gaara, Temari, and Deidara were shock at the nine tails. "What are you," Deidara asked and Naruto answered that made Hinata blush she thought he looked cool doing this, "I am Naruto Uzumaki the Nine Tails Fox and the royal bodyguard to Princess Hinata of Konoha." Deidara was still distracted at Naruto's tails and Naruto took this opportunity to attack Deidara. Naruto land a knock out punch on Deidara.

Hinata explained to Temari and Gaara about Naruto and the stories about him except the part about them being in love. Hinata told them that he was trying to keep his ears and tails hidden, so people would not be afraid of him. Deidara slowly moved his hand to boot to grab a knife. Deidara got up and took his aim. Naruto caught Deidara in the corner of his eye. Naruto took off at Deidara, but Deidara threw the knife. The knife was heading at Gaara. Gaara turned around and saw the knife, but he was not able to get out of the way in time. The knife hit, but the knife was not in Gaara. Naruto made sure that Deidara would not do that again. Naruto turned around to see the girl with brown hair earlier that was looking at Gaara. Naruto also noticed that there was a knife in the back of her lower right part of the back. "Why did you do that Matsuri," Gaara asked the brown hair girl. Matsuri looked a Gaara with a smile and answered, "I couldn't see you get hurt because I love you." A tear came out of Gaara's eye. Gaara picked up Matsuri as a bride and ran to the castle doctor. Temari decided to bring Deidara to the castle prison and Shikamaru went with her. Naruto and Hinata went back to the room that they were staying in to get Naruto a cloak and then head over to where Gaara was at to find out how Matsuri was doing. The doctor told Gaara that Matsuri was alright. The knife had missed her organs and anything important. Gaara was relieved to hear that Matsuri was going to be fine. Naruto told Gaara that Matsuri was watching him earlier before they headed into the meeting. Naruto also told Gaara that in Matsuri's eyes was eyes filled with love for a person. Gaara was shock when Naruto told him this and asked, "How do you know that her eyes were filled with love?" "Believe it or not, but both Hinata and me are the same way," Naruto answered and Gaara asked, "What do you mean that the two of you are the same way?" "Hinata and me are in love with each other," Naruto answered and Gaara was shock. Naruto told Gaara about the feelings that he had for Hinata and when the both of them confess their love for each other. Naruto also told Gaara that Hiashi allowed him to be Hinata's bodyguard because of two reasons that Hiashi told Naruto. "What are the two reasons that you are Hinata's bodyguard," Gaara asked and Naruto answered, "The first is because of my fox abilities that I have that will protect Hinata." "What's the second," Gaara asked and Naruto answered with a smile, "The second reason is that I make her smile whenever I am around her." Gaara looked at Naruto with a confused look and Naruto said, "I heard from King Hiashi that when Hinata's mom died after giving birth to Hanabi, Hinata was sad and she has not smiled since then. But when the two of us are together, Hinata is always smiling." Gaara could see it in Naruto's eyes that he deeply cares for Hinata. "I am glad that I met you Naruto," Gaara said as he put out his hand to shake Naruto's hand and Naruto smiled as he shakes Gaara's hand.

The meeting went on for a few days and now both kingdoms of Konoha and Suna now have a stronger alliance. Gaara started to see Matsuri lot and he also noticed how Temari acts when she is around Shikamaru. Gaara had a feeling that something was going on between those two. Gaara was glad to see Temari happy. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and Matsuri were all hanging outside after the meeting. Naruto had his hat and cloak off as he sat next to Hinata. It took a while for Temari, Gaara, and Matsuri to get use to seeing Naruto with fox ears and tails. Temari, Gaara, and Matsuri promised to keep Naruto's fox ears and tail a secret. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru left Suna to return back to Konoha. Temari was sad that Shikamaru had to leave. Gaara saw this and began to think about something important. "Temari, I need you to do something for me," Gaara said and Temari asked, "What is it?" "I want you to teach Matsuri all that you know as a bodyguard," Gaara answered and Temari replied, "Why do you want me to do that?" "I will be giving you a new position and I will need a new bodyguard to replace you," Gaara answered and Temari asked, "What is the new position that you give me?" "You are going to be the ambassador for the kingdom of Suna. Since I can't go anywhere without leaving someone in charge here, I thought that you might want to do it," Gaara answered and Temari said, "Thank you." "This means that I will be sending you to the Konoha kingdom a few times and you get to see Shikamaru while you are there," Gaara said with a smile and Temari suddenly blushes red and shock at what her brother just said. "I saw how happy you were when you were around him," Gaara said and he left to return back to work. The next day, Temari began to train Matsuri as a bodyguard. Temari taught Matsuri all that she knew. Matsuri was thankful to Temari for training her. Temari wondered if Shikamaru would be surprised if she showed up in Konoha one day as the ambassador of Suna. It took some time, but Matsuri's training as a bodyguard was completed. Matsuri was now as good as a bodyguard as Temari now.

When Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru got back to Konoha, Hinata told Hiashi that Naruto was able save everyone from a bomb and helped in the capture of the criminal Deidara. Hiashi was impressed by what Hinata was telling him. Hiashi was glad that Naruto was protecting Hinata in the Suna kingdom and he even insured the safety of the king of Suna as well. Word got around the castle and some how got into town about Naruto's actions. Everyone was happy and glad that Naruto protected the princess. One day in Konoha, Iruka was in a tower where they kept some message deliver birds at. Iruka had sent a bird with a letter somewhere. A few days passed and nothing really much happened in Konoha. Then one day someone strange walked threw the gates. The stranger was a man that had white hair (There are only two people that have white hair. I wonder which one it is.). The white hair man wore a masked that covered his mouth and nose. He headed over to the school that Iruka teaches at. Later that day, Naruto was with Hinata. The both of them were walking through the castle garden. Hinata was staying close to Naruto as if at any moment someone would jump out of the bushes to kidnap her. The both of smiled as they walked together. Then one of the guards told Naruto that a guy named Iruka wanted to see him. Naruto headed over to the school and Hinata went with him. Both Naruto and Hinata entered the school building and they saw a masked white hair man with Iruka. "I am glad that you are here Naruto. I want you to meet a friend of mine that I knew before I came here. His name is Kakashi Hatake and he knows about your fox ears and tails," Iruka said and both Naruto and Hinata nodded her head. "Nice to meet you Naruto and who is this young lady," Kakashi asked and Hinata answered, "I am Princess Hinata Hyuga." "What did you need to talk to me about Iruka," Naruto asked and Iruka answered, "The time has come to tell you the truth." "What truth is that," Hinata asked with curiosity and Kakashi answered, "The truth to who his parents are, the reason why he is the way that he is, and why her was brought here." Both Naruto and Hinata were shock by what Kakashi said. "Naruto you are originally from the Whirlpool Kingdom," Iruka said and then it hit Hinata. "The kingdom that has this symbol on this cloth," Hinata asked as she pulled out the cloth with the red spiral on it out of her pocket and Iruka looked at. "Yes it is," Iruka answered and Naruto asked, "Why was I brought here from the Whirlpool Kingdom?" "It was to protect you until certain things in the kingdom was settled," Kakashi answered and Naruto asked, "who are my parents and why do I have fox ears and tails?" "Those two questions will be answered when you go to the Whirlpool Kingdom," Iruka asked and Naruto asked, "Why do I have to go there for the answers?" "You may not believe the answers we tell you without proof," Kakashi answered and Iruka said, "I had asked Kakashi to come to escort you to the Whirlpool Kingdom." "I can not go," Naruto said and Kakashi asked, "Why is that?" "I happened to be Hinata's bodyguard and I can not let her side," Naruto answered and Kakashi asked, "Is this true Princess Hinata?" "Yes it is," Hinata answered and Kakashi said, "I think I want to know how this happened." Naruto and Hinata begun to tell Kakashi how they met. They continued to Naruto and Hinata telling each other that they were in love with each other and this surprised Kakashi. Then they got up to the point where Naruto saved Hinata and how Naruto was trained to be a bodyguard. "That is amazing," Kakashi said and Hinata asked, "Is it important for Naruto to go to the Whirlpool Kingdom?" "Yes it is. Why do you asked, "Kakashi replied and Hinata answered, "I could asked by father if he allow me to go there to form an alliance and that way Naruto would be able to go there and watch over me." "Not only beautiful, but smart as well," Naruto said with a smile and Hinata blushed red with the comment from Naruto. "That is a good idea and the Whirlpool Kingdom would like the chance to form and alliance with the Konoha Kingdom," Kakashi said and Hinata nodded her head. Naruto and Hinata returned to the castle and Hinata went to her father and told him about forming an alliance with the Whirlpool Kingdom. Hiashi liked the idea and allowed Hinata to go there.

The next day, Naruto and Hinata set out for the Whirlpool Kingdom with Kakashi leading the way. All three of them were in the carriage. Kakashi was driving the carriage, Hinata was inside the carriage, and Naruto was on top of the carriage's roof. Sometimes Naruto would lean over the side of the carriage to look in the window to make sure Hinata was alright. Whenever Naruto looked at Hinata threw the window upside down, Hinata noticed Naruto and she looked at him. The both of them smiled at each other. It took some time for them to reach the Whirlpool Kingdom. Hinata was getting bored inside the carriage, so she decided to get on top of the carriage's roof with Naruto. Naruto saw this and he helped Hinata up. Once Hinata was on top of the carriage's roof, Hinata sat on Naruto's lap and Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata. Naruto held Hinata close to him. Hinata could feel the warmth that came from Naruto and Naruto could also feel warmth that came from Hinata. Naruto moved eight of his nine tails. Four tails on each side of them. The eight tails slowly wrapped around Hinata like a blanket. Hinata started to pet on of his tails. Naruto liked how Hinata was petting his tail. Hinata turned in Naruto's lap and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips. Naruto returned the kiss. When they broke the kiss, Hinata turned back to the way she was on Naruto's lap. Hinata lay against Naruto's chest and started to close her eyes. Naruto took his cloak that he was going to use to hide his tails as a blanket for Hinata. As Hinata slept on Naruto, Naruto kept all of his senses opened incase there were people hiding in the trees or bushes. Naruto smiled every time he looked down at a sleeping Hinata in his arms. Hinata woke up before they got to the Whirlpool Kingdom. Naruto helped Hinata down the side of the carriage and she got back in the carriage. Once Hinata was off the carriage's roof and inside, Naruto put on both his hat and cloak. Naruto could smell the mix of lavender and vanilla that was on his cloak that came from Hinata when she was sleeping. The smell of Hinata on his cloak would bring peace to Naruto's mind.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi made it to the Whirlpool Kingdom. Naruto and Hinata were surprised at how beautiful the Whirlpool Kingdom was. There were flowers everywhere. The flowers were all different colors and different types as well. Kakashi was leading both Naruto and Hinata to the castle. Then all of a suddenly Kakashi was tackled to the ground in a hug from a woman with purple hair. "Where have you been," the purple hair woman asked with a cheerful tone and Kakashi answered, "I told you that I was going to Konoha and coming back Anko." "I know, but I missed you so much," Anko said as she got off of Kakashi and Kakashi go back on his feet." "Anko I would like you to meet Princess Hinata Hyuga of Konoha and her bodyguard Naruto Uzumaki. Princess Hinata and Naruto this is my girlfriend Anko Mitarashi," Kakashi said and Anko looks at the two. "Is that their child," Anko whisper to Kakashi's ear and Kakashi nodded his head. "So you are her bodyguard kid," Anko asked and Naruto answered, "Yes I am." "How you got assign as this princess's bodyguard is beyond me," Anko said and Hinata said, "Naruto is the best bodyguard that has been assigned to me." "I doubt that this kid could protect you from danger," Anko said and then Anko threw a punch at Hinata. Naruto block the punch and pushed her some distance away from Hinata. "I don't care what you do or say about me, but don't you dare harm Hinata in anyway," Naruto said as he took a fighting position in front of Hinata. Anko was surprised that Naruto was able to stop her punch and pushed her quite a distance. "That is enough Anko. I need to take these two to the castle. Princess Hinata wants to talk to the king of Whirlpool in an alliance with Konoha," Kakashi said and Anko said, "Ok. I will be waiting at the house for you. Don't be late." Anko waved good bye and left. Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata started to walk to the castle. As they walked, both Naruto and Hinata noticed that some of the people around them were looking at Naruto. Once they got to the castle, they were greeted by many people. Naruto and Hinata were in a waiting room while Kakashi went to inform the king and queen (I wonder who the king and queen of the Whirlpool Kingdom are). The door of the waiting room opened and both Naruto and Hinata were surprised to see Kakashi and a man with same blond hair as Naruto. The blond hair man almost looked like Naruto, but the man was older, taller, and did not have the whiskers marks like Naruto has. "I am sorry to keep the both of you wait. Let me introduce the both of you to the King of the Whirlpool Kingdom, Minato," Kakashi said and both Naruto and Hinata bowed to greet Minato. "Good to meet the Princess of Konoha and her bodyguard. My wife will be coming shortly," Minato said and both Hinata and Minato began to talk about the alliance.

It did not take long to agree to an alliance between the two kingdoms. Minato had someone bring a paper for both Hinata and Minato to sign to prove the alliance of the two kingdoms. Once they finished signing the paper, the door opened and everyone saw a woman with long red hair. Hinata noticed that the red hair woman was very pretty. "I would like the two of you to meet my wife, the queen of Whirlpool Kushina," Minato said and both Naruto and Hinata bowed again. Naruto turned to Kakashi and asked, "I wanted to ask you. When am I going to find out who my parents are?" "Is it not obvious," Kakashi answered and both Naruto and Hinata were confused. "Both Kushina and Minato are your parents, Naruto," Kakashi said and now both Naruto and Hinata were shocked by this. Naruto did not know what to do. Both Minato and Kushina saw this and Kushina walked over to Naruto. Naruto was shocked when Kushina gave Naruto a hug. "It is true Naruto," Kushina said. Minato and Kushina began to tell both Naruto and Hinata why he had fox ears and tails, and also why he was brought to Konoha. It seems that after some generations had passed in the Uzumaki family, one child will have fox ears and tails. The first time that has ever happened, the parents thought it would be a good idea to hide their child somewhere safe for the time being until it was safe for the child to be with his parents once again. Minato and Kushina did not want to do it, but they had to. While Naruto was gone, both Minato and Kushina were both sad without having their child around. "We asked Iruka to take you somewhere and teach you when you got to a certain age," Minato said and Kushina said, "Iruka sent us letters to inform us how you were doing." "We had decided that it was time for you to meet your parents, so we had sent Kakashi bring you here. The both of us are really sorry for what we had did," Minato said and Naruto said, "The both of you were only doing what was right in order to protect me." Kushina and Minato gave Naruto a hug and Naruto returned the hug. Minato, Kushina, and Naruto had started to cry as they continued to hug and Hinata was smiling that Naruto got to meet his parents.

Naruto and Hinata spend a few days in the Whirlpool Kingdom. Naruto got to know his parents better. Naruto got to meet a lot of different people. Naruto was surprised that he did not have to wear his hat and cloak in the Whirlpool castle. Naruto told his parents how both he and Hinata met. Naruto told stories about him saving Hinata, becoming her bodyguard, and good things that he did. When Naruto told his parents how both he and Hinata told each other that they love each, both Minato and Kushina were shocked by this. "You two are in love and you are her bodyguard," Minato said and Naruto nodded his head. Kushina looked at Hinata with a smile and asked, "So Hinata. When is the date of the weddings for you two?" Naruto and Hinata were both shocked when Kushina asked that. Hinata blushed bright red and then she fainted (It looks like the old Hinata had showed up). Naruto was able to catch Hinata before she hit the ground. Kushina told Naruto that she was just joking. As time passed, Naruto got to meet a lot of different people. Naruto meet Karin who happens to be his cousin. Karin always wore glasses. Karin was often seen with a guy named Suigetsu. Suigetsu was learning how to fight with swords. Suigetsu was really handy with a sword. Suigetsu teacher was a guy that moved to the Whirlpool Kingdom from another kingdom and his name is Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza was skilled swordsmen. Zabuza fights with a huge sword. Zabuza had a partner that fought with him and his name is Haku. Haku was a skilled fighter. Haku prefers to fight at long range then close range. Zabuza and Haku were great when the both of them fight together. Karin and Suigetsu were often seen with another person and his name is Juugo. Juugo is a good fighter, but he only fights when it is needed. Juugo had a way with the birds that came around him. Naruto found out from someone that Iruka had a girlfriend that lives in the Whirlpool Kingdom and her name is Shizune. Iruka still keeps in touch with Shizune. She was thinking about going to Konoha with Naruto and Hinata when they leave. Naruto meet the castle doctor who is a woman and her name is Tsunade. Tsunade often drinks sake on her free time. There is a guy that hangs around her and his name is Jiraiya. Naruto and Hinata found out that Jiraiya is writer. Naruto has been noticing a weird smell that came from Jiraiya. Naruto got to meet Kakashi's friends Yamato Senji. Something about Yamato gave Naruto the creeps. Naruto stay by Hinata's side as they were in the Whirlpool Kingdom. Minato and Kushina could see how happy Naruto was with Hinata. Naruto and Hinata walked threw the castle garden. The garden was blooming with different flowers all over. Hinata thought that she was in a fairy tale story as she walked in the garden with Naruto.

It was night and Hinata went to bed. Naruto was talking with his parents. "You know that you are welcome to stay here if you want Naruto," Kushina said and Naruto said, "It would be nice to live here, but since I am Hinata's bodyguard, I can't." "I was thinking that since you are a prince and Hinata is a princess, then that means that it is possible for the two of you being together. After all she does want to be with you," Minato said with a smile and Naruto started to wonder. The next day, Naruto, Hinata, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were all in a room and talking. "It was a good thing that I met Hinata when I did," Naruto said and Kushina asked, "Why is that?" "One day, I was out in a field that was in the forest and I was attacked by a guy that used snakes. I got bitten by a snake that was poisonous and I only had 30 minutes to live," Naruto answered and Hinata said, "At the same time, me, Neji, and Sasuke entered the forest to look for Naruto. There was something in me that was telling me to see Naruto. Then the next thing that I know, Naruto coming out of the trees and hits the ground hard. Naruto said something about being poisoned, so I got Sakura and Hana to help him. I am glad that Naruto was okay after that." "Do you know what the guy that attacked you wanted," Minato asked and Naruto answered, "He said something about using me in experiments that I was perfect for. I can't forget that smell of blood and death that came from him." "You don't know what his name was," Kakashi asked and Naruto answered, "I can't forget his pale white face and his name. I think it was Orochimaru was his name." Everyone heard Jiraiya drops his drink and everyone looked at Jiraiya. "What is it Jiraiya," Minato asked and Jiraiya answered, "Back when I was younger, I, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were all friends. But as we got older, Orochimaru started to change. Then one day, he attacks both Tsunade and me for no reason. After that day, Orochimaru was never heard or seen again." "I wonder what he wanted with my son," Kushina asked and Jiraiya answered, "I have no idea what is going threw his sick mind." "Once he hears that Naruto is alive, you know he is going to try to capture Naruto again," Minato said and everyone nodded their heads. "It may be best if we sent a few people here to go with Naruto just in case Orochimaru tries again," Kakashi said and Minato said, "I agree with that idea." "I can take Orochimaru on by myself," Naruto said and Kakashi said, "That may be true. But since you escape once, he will most likely make sure that he has back up with him." "They are only watching out for you Naruto," Hinata said and Naruto knew that Hinata was right. "Okay,' Naruto said. Naruto pulled Hinata close to him with a hug with a smile. Hinata was smiling when Naruto hugged her. Kushina and Minato were glad that Naruto was able to find someone that makes him happy. Tsunade walked into the room and Naruto asked, "I have needed to ask you Jiraiya. What is the deal with the smell that is on you?" "What do you mean," Jiraiya replied and Naruto answered, "I smell of minerals that are in steam that came from hot water is like minerals." "That must be from the hot springs that are here," Kushina said and Naruto said, "There is also another scent that is in the steam." "What does it smell like," Tsunade asked and Jiraiya was slowly getting up and leaving the room without anyone noticing. "It almost smells of women," Naruto answered and both Kushina and Tsunade knew what that meant. "I can't believe that he is at it again," Kushina said in anger and Tsunade looked at where Jiraiya was sitting at. Tsunade took off after Jiraiya when she saw that he was not in the room. Naruto and Hinata had blank looks on their faces and Minato told the both of them why Kushina and Tsunade were angry. Hinata almost fainted and Naruto was mad when they heard what Jiraiya was doing.

The next day, both Naruto and Hinata decide to go back to Konoha. Naruto and Hinata were accompanied by Shizune, Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade, Zabuza, Haku, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jiraiya, who was covered with bruises from Tsunade. It took them awhile to get to Konoha. Hiashi was glad to hear the Whirlpool Kingdom formed an alliance with Konoha. Hinata and Naruto told Hiashi about whom Naruto's parents were and this shocked Hiashi. Kakashi explained it to Hiashi why Naruto was brought to the forest that was next to Konoha. When Karin saw Sasuke, Karin was all over him. Sakura and Karin almost got into a catfight with each other. Suigetsu had to hold Karin back and Sasuke did the same with Sakura. Sasuke kissed Sakura to clam her down which it did and Suigetsu kissed Karin which surprised her, but she liked it. Sakura and Karin stayed away from each other for awhile. Shizune and Iruka were happy that they were together again. Tsunade was impressed at how skilled Sakura was as the castle doctor. Tsunade showed Sakura some techniques that she knows. Sakura was grateful of Tsunade to show her some things that she did not know. Kakashi and Anko was somewhere making out. One night, Naruto and Hiashi were in Hiashi's study. "What did you want to talk to me about," Hiashi asked and Naruto replied, "I was wondering if it was possible it I could have your permission for Hinata's hand in marriage." Hiashi was surprised at what Naruto asked and Naruto said, "I promise that I will keep her both safe and happy." "Since you happened to be the prince from the Whirlpool Kingdom and with Hinata being the princess from the Konoha Kingdom, then I will allow you to marry her only on one condition," Hiashi said and Naruto asked, "What is it?" "You must make sure that you care for her with everything that you have," Hiashi answered and Naruto said, "I will." "You have my permission to marry Hinata," Hiashi said and Naruto said, "Thank you." "When are you planning on telling her,' Hiashi asked and Naruto answered, "Before I tell her the good news, there is something that I have to take care of first." Naruto explained to Hiashi what he wanted to do and Hiashi agreed. The next day, Naruto had left Konoha to go south for awhile. Hinata was sad that she could not go with him. Hinata was bored without Naruto being there in the castle with her. Naruto returned the next day. Naruto stopped by the jewelry store. When Naruto left the store, Naruto spent some time with Hinata.

As Naruto and Hinata were walking around, the both of them noticed that Hanabi was hanging around a boy that was the same age as her. The boy name was Konohamaru Sarutobi. Konohamaru was the nephew of Asuma. Konohamaru lived I a village that was close by to Konoha. Konohamaru was visiting Asuma and somehow he was talking with Hanabi. Hinata thought that the two of them looked cute together. Later that day, Naruto returned to the store while Hinata was busy. Naruto returned to the castle. Naruto and Hinata were walking in the garden and Naruto stopped as he looked at Hinata "What is wrong Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto answered with a smile, "There has been something on my mind since we were in the Whirlpool Kingdom." Hinata looked at Naruto as she listens to him and Naruto continued, "Something that my fathers said to me got me thinking. I have already talked to your father and he said yes." "Yes to what," Hinata asked. Naruto got on one knees and reached in his pocket. Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened his hand to reveal a ring. The gem that was on the ring was prettiest purple gem that Hinata has ever seen and Naruto asked, "Hinata will you marry me?" Hinata was shocked by both the ring and what Naruto asked her. "Yes I will," Hinata answered as she cried with tears of joy. Naruto slid the ring on Hinata's finger. "I went to a place that had gems for sale and once I chose the gem that I wanted, I asked the jewelry store people it they could make a ring with the gem that I got," Naruto explained about the ring. Hinata threw her arms around Naruto neck and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Naruto returned the kiss. The next day, word got around the castle that Naruto had asked Hinata to marry him and she answered yes. Everyone in the castle was happy for them. Naruto had written a letter to his parents about Hinata saying yes to marry him. Some people told Naruto that he better not make Hinata sad or hurt her in any way. It would be some time before Naruto and Hinata get married. Naruto continued to be Hinata's bodyguard. Then one day, there was a surprised for Shikamaru. Shikamaru was walking around the town and being bored. Then he hears a girl's voice calling his name. Shikamaru looks around and to his surprised it was Temari that was calling him. Temari ran to Shikamaru with her arms wide opened for a hug. Shikamaru and Temari hugged each other and kiss as well. Temari explained to Shikamaru why she was here. After talking to Hiashi, Shikamaru and Temari decided to spend some alone time together.

It was late one night at the castle. Naruto was sleeping soundly. Naruto was not aware that there was some people that entered his room threw the window. One of the people that were in his room knocked over a plant and broke on the ground that causes a loud sound in the room. Naruto woke up to see the people. Naruto tried to fight back, but he was over powered by the people. Naruto tries his best to get away from the people, but on them hits Naruto on the back of his head that caused his to pass out. In the morning Hinata was waiting for Naruto. Hinata was starting to worry about Naruto because he is never late in meeting her. Hinata goes to Naruto's room and she is surprised to see that the room is trashed. Hinata was now worried about Naruto. Hinata informed everyone about what happened. Kiba and Akamaru went to Naruto's room to smell around. Akamaru was talking to Kiba and Kiba understood him. "It seems that in the middle of the night, there were at least 6 people got into his room. Naruto woke up and tried to fight them, but got knocked out. The six people left threw the window with Naruto," Kiba said and Hinata was not wonder why someone would want to take Naruto. Hinata got some people to help her look for Naruto. Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Zabuza, Haku, Suigetsu, Kakashi, Kiba with Akamaru, and Sakura were going with Hinata. Kiba and Akamaru were going to follow Naruto's scent, Sakura was going to treat anyone's injuries, and the rest were going to be the fighters and Hinata's bodyguards. Meanwhile Naruto was starting to wake up and he found himself in a strange room. Naruto saw that there were chains on his wrist and ankles. Naruto was not going to stay in that room. Naruto used his strength to break those chains off. Naruto walked over to the door and then he looked around the room for a moment. Naruto saw that there was a window and Naruto headed to the window. Naruto opened the window and saw that he was in a palace like kingdom. Naruto used his claws to secure a good hold on the wall. Naruto climbed down the side of the building. Once Naruto was on the ground, he careful walked around the area. Naruto saw that there were guards all over the place. Naruto used his speed to avoid them and get to the wall. Naruto climb over the wall. Once over the wall, Naruto had to try to figure out where he was and get back to Hinata. It took some time for Naruto to find out which way Konoha was at. Naruto took off with force that he shot threw the trees like lightning. The only thing that was going threw Naruto's mind was Hinata. Naruto did not know that Hinata was on her way to save him.

As time passed, Naruto stopped on a branch to rest for a while. Naruto had put a lot of distance from that palace he was at. Naruto kept his senses on guard. When the wind blew, Naruto caught a scent of someone that he liked. It was the smell of mix lavender and vanilla that Hinata had. Naruto took off again and flowing the scent of his beloved Hinata. Hinata and the others were taking a brake. Then they heard a sound that was coming from the trees. Everyone got into a fighting position as the sound of whatever was in the trees came closer to where they were. What popped out of the trees surprised everyone. It was Naruto and he headed right to Hinata and hugged her. Hinata returned the hug and was glad that Naruto was okay. "What happened to you Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I have no idea. I find that was some people in my room and then the next thing I know, I wake up in a room that was in a palace. I escape threw the window and got out of there." "It is too bad for you that you have to come back with me back to your new home that you ran away from," said a girl and everyone looked at who said that. "Who the hell are you," Naruto said as he held Hinata close to him and the girl answered, "I am Princess Nanami Kyouko of the Iron Kingdom and your owner." "I don't belong to anyone," Naruto said and Nanami said, "That is no way for a pet to treat their master." Nanami used a whip and hit Naruto in his back. The hit from the whip caused Naruto pain in his back. "Are you going to obey your master or do I have to teach you some manners," Nanami asked as she got ready with the whip. Naruto did not say anything and Nanami hit Naruto it the back with the whip again. Hinata could see the pain in Naruto's face. Hinata got out of Naruto's arms and got between Naruto and Nanami. "I am not going to allow you to him like that," Hinata said and Nanami asked, "Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do." "For the record, I am Princess Hinata Hyuga of Konoha and second I am not going to stand by and watch you beat him with a whip like an animal," Hinata said and Nanami said, "I do as I please. If you don't get out of the way, then I will hit you as well." Hinata did not move from where she was and Nanami swung the whip again. Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto in front of her and she saw that Naruto grabbed the whip. "Don't you dare hurt Hina or I will make you pay," Naruto said with angry tone in his voice and Nanami asked, "What is it to that she get hurts." "I am her bodyguard and she is the girl that I love," Naruto said and Nanami laughed.

Then a whole bunch of guards showed up. "Get that fox boy," Nanami said and the guards rushed in. Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Zabuza, Haku, Suigetsu, and Kakashi fought back. Nanami got her whip free of Naruto and started to attack with it at Naruto. Naruto used himself as a shield to protect Hinata. Naruto was hurting in so much pain. Then Naruto said his opportunity to do something. As the whip came at Naruto, Naruto used his claws to slice the whip into little pieces. Naruto fell to his knees and breathing heavy. Hinata could see that Naruto was in no condition to fight. Nanami was coming closer to Naruto to use what was left of the whip on Naruto. Hinata was not going to stand by and watch the man that she loves is in pain. Hinata ran passed Naruto and begun to fight Nanami. Hinata was able knock the whip out of Nanami's hand and now Nanami had to fight with her hands. Hinata was fighting Nanami with fighting techniques that no one has ever seen. Naruto tried to get on feet, but was not able to. Kiba help Sakura get over to Naruto to look at his injuries. Sakura looked at the marks that came from the whip that was on Naruto's body. Sakura could see that Naruto was having a hard time moving. "Don't move Naruto. You need time to rest a bit," Sakura said and Naruto asked, "Where did Hinata learn how to fight like that?" "Before you met Hinata, she learn some fighting techniques incase she ever had to use them," Sakura answered and Naruto just watch Hinata fight Nanami. Nanami was getting her butt handed to her by Hinata. Hinata grabbed the whip that Nanami was using off the ground and used the whip on Nanami. "How do you like being hit with a whip," Hinata asked and Nanami was screaming in pain. Hinata stopped hitting Nanami with the whip and went to Naruto. Naruto stood up the best he could and gave Hinata a hug. Hinata returned the hug. "I don't get you two," Nanami said and Hinata turned to Nanami to reply, "The two of us love each other." Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Haku, and Zabuza soon joined Naruto, Hinata, Kiba with Akamaru, and Sakura. Then all of them headed back to Konoha. Hinata did not let go of Naruto as they head back to Konoha. Naruto, Hinata, and the others made it back to Konoha safely. Naruto had end up moving out of his room and into another room. Naruto got some rods that Tenten made and now there are some bars on Naruto's new room window. Naruto and Hinata never did found out what Nanami wanted with Naruto, but when Naruto started to think about it turned into a nightmare and never thought about again. Whenever Naruto and Hinata were not busy, they spent their free time with each other.

A few days had passed. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Suigetsu, Karin, Lee, Kiba with Akamaru, Shino, Zabuza, and Haku were all outside the castle. They all decided to go to an open area field to relax for the day. Naruto was lying on his back and Hinata was lying on top of Naruto with her head on Naruto's chest. Naruto had his arms around Hinata. Both of them had a smile on their faces. Sasuke was sitting on the ground and Sakura was lying on the ground with her head on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke had his hand on Sakura's hair. Neji and Tenten were talking about something. Sai was painting and Ino was watching him paint. Shikamaru and Temari were playing shogi with a board that they bought with them. Kakashi and Anko were reading a book. Jiraiya was writing down something and Tsunade was taking a nap. Suigetsu was sitting with Karin sitting in his lap and Suigetsu had his arms around Karin. Lee was doing push ups. Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru. Shino was doing something. Zabuza was cleaning and sharpening his sword and Haku was doing the same thing. Everything was clam and peaceful. As the wind blow, Naruto's mood suddenly changes. Naruto get up and Hinata looks at him. "Are you okay Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto said, "Everyone get ready for a fight." Everyone looks at Naruto and does what he says. "What is it Naruto," Kakashi asked and Naruto answered, "Orochimaru is coming and he has friends with him." "How can you tell," Jiraiya asked and Naruto answered, "I can smell the scent of blood and death that coming from them." In the distance Naruto and the others can see Orochimaru and his friends heading right to them. "It seems that you had survived the poison that you had and it seems that you made some friends since that day," Orochimaru said and Naruto was staring at him with an angry look. The only thing going threw Naruto's mind right then and there was keeping Hinata safe and away from Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked and noticed both Jiraiya and Tsunade. "I see that two of my old friends are here as well," Orochimaru said and both Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru charged at Naruto and Naruto dodged the attack. Orochimaru's friends began to fight as well. Naruto and the others were doing well.

Then Naruto was having trouble with Orochimaru. Orochimaru was able to start blocking Naruto's punches. "I know how to block fighting techniques that Konoha uses," Orochimaru said with a smile and Naruto thought of something. Naruto began to do some new fighting techniques. Orochimaru was unable to counter Naruto's attacks. Sasuke was doing well and then he was getting overpowered. Then out of nowhere someone came and helped out Sasuke. Sasuke looked at who was helping him and to his surprised it was Itachi. Sasuke did not bother asking questions right there and continued to fight. Everyone else was going well and beating up Orochimaru's friends. Orochimaru was not able to figure out Naruto's fighting techniques. Orochimaru noticed how Naruto a few time looked over at Hinata and then Orochimaru came up with a nasty plan. Orochimaru jumped out of the way of Naruto's attacks and ran at Hinata. Naruto saw where Orochimaru was going and there was no way that Naruto was going to let Orochimaru get to Hinata. Naruto ran at some speed to stop Orochimaru from getting to Hinata. "Stay away from her you creep," Naruto said with a little anger in his voice and Orochimaru said, "I wonder how she would scream when I do my experiments on her." When Orochimaru said that, Naruto was not becoming angrier. Naruto grabs Orochimaru's neck and this cause Orochimaru to start coughing. Naruto turns to see Hinata and says, "I am sorry Hinata, but I have to kill him." Hinata looks at Naruto and replies, "I understand." Naruto turned back to Orochimaru. Naruto tighten his grip on Orochimaru's neck and Orochimaru was starting to have trouble breathing. Naruto and Hinata closed their eyes because they did not want to see what was about to happen next. There were no more sounds coming from Orochimaru. Sakura and Tsunade check out Orochimaru's body and confirmed that he was dead. As the days passed, Naruto was still bother that he had to kill someone. Hinata told Naruto that he did it to not only save him, but also her as well and there was no idea what Orochimaru would have done if he got his hands on her. Hinata stayed by Naruto's side to tried to help him. Sasuke introduced Itachi to his girlfriend Sakura. After Itachi met Sakura, he told Sasuke that she was a cutie and he did a good job in finding a girl for him. One day Temari was telling Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru that Gaara and Matsuri were in love. Everyone was happy for the both of them.

As time passed, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko, Suigetsu, Karin, Zabuza, and Haku returned to Whirlpool Kingdom. Naruto and Hinata had to begin planning their wedding. Everyone was happy that the two of them were getting married. The wedding planning was long and hard, but everything was completed. Naruto invited his parents and the people that he met in the Whirlpool Kingdom to the wedding. Naruto and Hinata also invited Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro to come as well. Hinata made sure not to invite Nanami to the wedding. On the day of the wedding, Naruto and Hinata were both nervous. Hinata was in the room getting ready and Naruto was also getting ready. When Naruto was finished, he went and took his place for the wedding. Hiashi went to the room where Hinata was to inform her that the wedding was beginning. When Hiashi came into the room, he was amazed at how beautiful Hinata was in her wedding dress. "If your mom was still alive, she would say that you look beautiful," Hiashi said and Hinata smiled. Hinata hugged her father and Hiashi returned the hug. Hiashi and Hinata left the room and head to where the wedding was taking place. Naruto was looking at how beautiful Hinata was as she come down to the wedding alter. When Hinata got to where Naruto was, Hinata could not help but blush at Naruto. The minster was saying the wedding speech. Then both Naruto and Hinata both said I do's. "You may now kiss the bride," the minster said and both Naruto and Hinata kiss. As they kiss, everyone cheered for them. When Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss, they looked at each other and smile. Naruto and Hinata headed to the carriage that was going to take them to where they were having their honeymoon at. Naruto and Hinata looked ahead of them and wonder what the future has in store for them.

The End


End file.
